Fire Country
Fire country To read the HP and XP and REWARDS, remember that the format is: 1st Country (Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth) to correspond to the time you went to that country. ' 1:1 Quality Control'' : Difficulty: '''☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Enemy (fire) 100 (125,150,175,200)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Enemy(none) 100 (125,150,175,200)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Enemy (fire) 100 (125,150,175,200)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Drops: [0,1%] Scipio Reward: 33 (41,48,58,68)xp ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)ryo 1:2'' Oil breather'' : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Demolisher Toad (fire) 200 (250,300,350,400)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Demolisher Toad '(''fire) 200 (90%) (250,300,350,400)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Drops: ['''0,1%] Kalamata Reward: 29 (36,42,50,58)xp ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)ryo 1:3 Burning Doujutsu : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Itachi (fire) 200 (250,300,350,400)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Itachi (fire) 200 (50%) (250,300,350,400)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Drops: [0,1%] Fire Shield Reward: 28 (36,42,50,59)xp, ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)ryo Path 2:1 Old Men : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Enemy(none) 80 (100,120,140,160)hp ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)xp :: Enemy '(''fire) 80 (100,120,140,160)hp ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)xp :: 'Enemy '(fire) 90 (113,135,158,180)hp ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)xp :: '''Enemy(none) 90 (113,135,158,180)hp ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)xp :: Drops: [0,1%] Bacchae Reward: 28 (37,42,53,58)xp ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)ryo 2:2 Dog Squad : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Ninja Dogs(none) 30 (38,45,53,60)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp (instantly kills your ninja) :: Ninja Dogs(none) 110 (138,165,193,220)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Ninja Dogs(none) 110 (138,165,193,220)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Drops: [0,1%] Pompeius Reward: 33 (41,49,58,66)xp ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)ryo 2:3'' A Fish in the Fire'' : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Kisame(none) 400 (500,600,700,800)hp ::: 8 (10,12,14,16)xp :: Drops: [0,2%] Fire Shield Reward: 28 (37,45,52,58)xp ::: 2 (3,3,4,4)ryo River of Fire 3:1 Lost Inspectors : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Enemy '(''none) 190 (238,285,333,380)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: '''Enemy (fire) 200 (250,300,350,400)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Enemy (fire) 5 (6,8,9,10)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Drops: [0,1%] Trachis Reward: 33 (41,49,57,62)xp, 2 (3,3,4,4)ryo [Leftover Guardian] *Naruto Team* N:1:1'' Quality Control'' : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 Naruto :: Enemies: Enemy (fire) 300 (375,450,525,600)hp ::: 8 (10,12,14,16)xp :: Drops: None Reward: 60 (80,124,166,216)xp ::: 6 (8,9,11,12)ryo N:1:2 Oil breather : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 Naruto :: Enemies: Demolisher Toad '(''fire) 330 (413,495,578,660)hp ::: 8 (10,12,14,16)xp :: Drops: '''None Reward: 60 (90,124,166,216)xp ::: 6 (8,9,11,12)ryo River of Fire N:2:1''' Dog Squad' : Difficulty: '☆☆☆''' (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 Naruto :: Enemies: Ninja Dogs '(''none) 25 (31,38,44,50)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp (instantly kills your ninja) :: 'Ninja Dogs '(none) 200 (250,300,350,400)hp ::: 4 (5,6,7,8)xp :: Drops: '''None Reward: 60 (90,124,166,216)xp ::: 6 (8,9,11,12)ryo N:2:2'' Itachi'' : Difficulty: ☆☆☆☆☆ (6,7,8,9) :: Energy: 6 Naruto :: Enemies: Itachi (fire) 550 (688,825,963,1100)hp ::: 10 (13,15,18,20)xp :: Drops: [100%] Sparkling Fire Shard, [100%] Exp Sphere Reward: ?xp, ?ryo N:2:2'' Kisame'' : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 Naruto :: Enemies: Kisame(none) 270 (338,405,473,540)hp ::: 10 (13,15,18,20)xp :: Drops: [100%] Fire Shard Reward: 70 (108,151,202,260)xp ::: 8 (10,12,14,16)ryo Crystal *Back to main team* 3:2'' Leftover Guardian'' (Easy Path Beaten) : Difficulty: ☆☆☆☆ (5,6,7,8) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Itachi (fire) 420 (525,630,735,840)hp ::: 8 (10,12,14,16)xp :: Drops: None Reward: 49 (62,72,86,94)xp ::: 3 (4,5,5,6)ryo 3:2'' Leftover Guardian'' (Hard Path Beaten) : Difficulty: ☆☆☆ (4,5,6,7) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Kisame(none) 300 (375,450,525,600)hp ::: 10 (13,15,18,20)xp :: Drops: [0,06%] Flametongue Reward: ?xp, ?ryo 3:3 The Strongest Duo : Difficulty: ☆☆☆☆ (5,6,7,8) :: Energy: 6 World :: Enemies: Kisame(none) 180 (225,270,315,360)hp ::: 5 (6,8,9,10)xp :: Itachi ( fire) 200 (250,300,350,400)hp ::: 5 (6,8,9,10)xp :: Drops: ? Reward: 91 (112,136,156,182)xp ::: 5 (6,8,9,10)ryo Fire country complete! 10 chakra gained. Itachi, Kisame, Demolisher Toad and Ninja Dogs are now available for recruitment.